Labyrinth
by LadyLunabell
Summary: working on summary but it might be up later. This will be about Sarah returning to the labyrinth. The rating is subjected to change but I'll rate each chapter.


Author's note: I haven't been writing for years so don't expect some really great piece of work. I'm not to good at editing either so don't post horrible comments about those things when I fully admit to my weakness. This is a fanfic and nothing more, I don't own the labyrinth characters but I do take credit for making up my own. If I had my own rping character, DO NOT STEAL THEM OR TAKE CREDIT FOR MAKING THEM. If you have a desire to use one of my own, then please ask before doing so. I do have proof if you steal my own characters since I do rp with them and the people who know my characters will back me up. Other then that enjoy the story and I'm working one a summary, which it might not be up for awhile. This is in modern times so don't leave comments complaining about the time setting.

The length will very from how much time I have to write since I'm in school and that might take up most of my time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you realize that the sea is the home of water? All water is off on a journey unless it's in the sea, and it's homesick, and bound to make its way home someday" -Zora Neale Hurston

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Journal entry one**_

_It's been close to 15 years since I've been to the other world. The world I've feel like I've belong in and I know that wasn't a dream. 15 years ago was as real as you and me but sometimes it feels like a fleeting dream. I really miss it because it had my only true friends in it despite the Goblin King. He wasn't the most loveable person in that world. _

_He was rude, selfish, cruel, and had a very large ego that couldn't fit through any door. No one really knows why he is that way and I don't really care, after all he kidnapped my brother. Okay well part of it was my fault but not all of it. I didn't know this book called the Labyrinth was real and written about me, including Toby._

_When I wished Toby to be taken but didn't really mean it, the Goblin king appeared out of no where. He took Toby and I begged for him to bring Toby back. He was just too stubborn to do my request and I explained that it was a mistake. That task was pretty hard until I meant three loyal friends to help me along the way. There are times that I ask myself and wonder what they are doing._

_I wish there was a way to pass through both worlds because I have family here and in the other world. I don't think father will come with me to the other world if there was a one way portal. I believe Toby would since he is interested in fantasy worlds and he thinks living in one would be so much fun. Which it can be true but it has it ups and downs. He doesn't remember his encounter with the Goblin King and I'm thankful for. _

_I'm shocked that the Goblin King hasn't shown up for Toby since I was the only one he promised to leave alone. Maybe he found a wife just like him and they had a son, I can only pray that will be the truth. I should find a way to get back to the world that I've fallen in love with. It would be the best for all of us since this family has it rough here._

_My dad has been in and out of bad relationships and Toby has to put up with the wicked stepmother when he has to visit her._

_I don't know why they didn't remove her rights; I guess it shows how much the courts care for the kids. She lies to the courts so her rights won't be taken away and the judges believe her._

_Speaking of Toby, He got me interested in this online role-playing game. It's really interesting but it can really help get your mind off of things when you have a bad day. It does that for me but it's free unless you wish to be members. It's called Runescape and the membership is only $5 per month if you wish to have members._

_I don't have members because I'm not on it that much unlike Toby. Toby has members because he is addicted to the game and he is the Mr. Know-It-All when it comes to that game. Anyway I'll be writing in my journal all night if I don't stop. I have to practice my lines for a play tomorrow. I've taken up Theatrical Arts as a major because I love acting in plays._

_It's a play based on Labyrinth and I play the princess…………Lucky me. I don't even want to do that play because I know how much of it is true. People here won't believe me if I told how I feel and why I feel that way._

_Night,_

_Sarah W._

Sarah sat her pen down on her desk after she was finished with her journal entry as a soft sigh escaped her lips. She closed her journal and tucked it away in her desk as she got up from her seat. Sarah looked over at the book she dreaded to pick up that was filled with the good and bad memories. The book was resting on her bead, near the pillows. The creatures that she meant on her journey flashed in her mind, some were smart as a whip while others weren't the bright bulb in the box.

'' I can't believe I am feeling homesick when I was only in that place for 13 hours. I feel really stupid due to that fact. Then again I made another family while I was there and bonded well with them. I guess it can't be helped but saying goodbye to them is hard. I can say goodbye to the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named anyway I want to without a problem.'' Sarah said softly to herself while placing her book in her bag so she didn't have to look at it. She chuckled at calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named since she felt like she was in the Harry Potter books.

'' I need is my wand and I'm set.'' She said to herself as she made that bad reference. Sarah learned the hard way about saying Jareth's name or his title, since he would usually appear if he is watching. If he wasn't watching, his spies might be watching and waiting for her to make another major mistake.

Sarah let out a soft yawn as she was starting to feel tired, she looked over at the alarm clock on her desk to see what time it was. The bright red digital lights flashed that it was only three minutes to the midnight hour. She didn't plan on staying up this late since she hat that play tomorrow but was also looking for an excuse out of it. Staying up late wouldn't make them say "You can go home and rest". Sarah would drag her feet over to her dresser and changed into her night clothes. They were a simple two piece light blue pajama set. Nothing to fancy or form fitting, since it was only to sleep in and no one would be seeing her at this time at night.

After changing into her night clothes, she slumped back over to her bed and turned off her lamp. She pulled the covers down and plopped down on the bed with a sigh. ''I wish I could go back to the labyrinth and have my family there as well.'' She said while pulling the covers over her. Those words came right from her heart as she was longing to go back on the inside.

It would be the matter of minutes before she fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.

References to other things mentioned in this fan fic.

Runescape by Jagex )

Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling

(If I miss anything, please let me know)


End file.
